


The Petekey Masterpost

by Capspandex



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masterpost, Not a fic, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Everything about Petekey in one giant post
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Petekey Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is April 2020, yes I am doing this, yes I exist. A quick background on me is that I thought petekey was fake until Fourth of July came out (I was a 2014 emo sorry world), then I converted, and I have been obsessed ever since. This will mostly be facts, but some more skeptical stuff too for those of you who are interested. Also, I did spell check it and It kind of screwed it up a little so I'm sorry. I feel like Petekey Stans are low-key dying so here's this to keep it alive.  
> ALSO there are image captions and my dumb ass did not realize that AO3 does not like images so ignore them.  
> ALSO ALSO if you want the raw text with images & formatted nicely I can share it with you via google docs (I don't have Tumblr anymore or a public twitter so this was my only option)  
> anyway petekeys rise up

I think this is one of the weirdest ships in existence because I’ve seen full on reddit bros say it happened and I don’t even like RPF, but petekey just hits differently. 

Part I - Beginnings  
How Pete and Mikey met feels like a cliche I wrote in a fanfiction when I was 14. No one really knows. It was either at the Fireside Bowl (a bowling alley and music venue in Chicago) in 2003 or during the brief Fall Out Boy/My Chemical Romance overlap on Warped Tour in 2004. There is proof the bands briefly knew each other because Pete started to use My Chemical Romance lyrics during Q&As. 

The first time Mikey and Pete are actually spotted in the same area is when Mikey goes to Fall Out Boy’s show for Fueled by Ramen at the House of Blues on April 16, 2005. He is also wearing the denim jacket, which will be important later. 

Mikey at the House of Blues Show in April 2005

Remember “Sweet Little Dudes” from My Chemical Romance’s Bullets Era? This is around the time Mikey started using that term to refer to himself and Pete. Pete even made a t-shirt with the name on it. 

Pete with a fan wearing the “Sweet Little Dudes” shirt in 2005

Pete became obsessed with this term, like obsessed. In some early Q&A, he references it a lot. Please ignore how creepy the first one is, 2005 “stans” as we now call them were not in the right state of mind.  
Q: We want to have sex with Gerard Way. And I mean full blown pumping his gas while he is handcuffed to the bed sex. Care to hook a couple of sistas up?  
A: me and mikey have a gang called The Sweet Little Dudes. you might see us on a warped tour.  
Q: After your show in Des Moines, during all of the picture taking, squealing, and autograph signing, I took a picture with you (Pete). Upon realizing I was far too tall, I made a comment along the lines of “I am an ogre” or something like that, and you responded in a very sweet way. Anyway, to my question- what is your ideal height for a girl?  
A: i have always kind of been a little dude (hence our gang sweet little dudes)- i have no ideal height for a girl. I have dated girls taller and shorter than me. My favorite is the same size so we can share clothes but I'll take a tall lady if she’ll spoon feed me and keep me warm at night.  
Q: Pete, kisses on the forehead or kisses in the rain?  
A: kisses on the forehead are for grandmas and sick kids. in the rain. “im so dirty babe”  
Q: Pete, what's your take on Jersey?… oh and who's your favorite band ever to come out of jersey?  
A: I love New Jersey and Jersey girls have cute accents. favorite jersey bands in order: bon jovi springsteen lifetime old saves the day my chemical romance the early november new saves the day midtown  
Q: Are there any bands for fights with? you know, like a 50 cent ja rule type of thing?  
A: yeah… why else do you think my chemical romance wears bullet proof vests? cause we aim ourz gatz at they facez  
Q: peter, would you ever date someone 13 years younger then you? or at least be friends with them? p.s you are hot and i love you  
A: I don't want to go to jail. im little and i think i would get passed around like a pack of cigarettes. But thank you. That is really sweet. I don't really want to do pushups in a drag…  
Q: For real, do you and my chemical romance not get along? If so, this is upsetting  
A: no, actually they are some of our best friends, me and mikey have a gang called “the sweet little dudes”. that was a joke hence all the use of words with “z” instead of “s”  
Q: I have a favor to ask. Could you please thank My Chemical Romance for me?! During their set at the tweeter, some asshole punched my friend Corey in the ribs w/brass knuckles. Gerard noticed him on the floor and the band stopped playing & didn't start again until they were sure he was out safe on a stretcher. anywho… you guys rocked the other day. and the crowd was the best of all the ones i was in throughout the day. Everyone was definitely looking out for each other. and it was just… awesomely rad. it's true… there's nothing like driving towards the skyline.  
A: I think we’re gonna have to set up a seperate q and a just for our chemistry questions and requests. good thing they are good friends of ours… and thanks for the nice words.  
Q: How do you feel about being nominated for the MTV2 award? How do you feel about being nominated along with your friends My Chemical Romance?  
A: we’re excited that our fans like the video and we are happy for my chem… just a little sibling rivalry but it is all in good fun…  
Q: Did mikey rub it in your face that they were number 1 on trl on friday?  
A: me and mikey are in a gang called the sweet little dudes. there is no competition. we are happy when our friends are doing well.

During the Bamboozle Festival in 2005 in New Jersey both Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance played. It was reported that Mikey was side-stage watching Pete play. This is also when Pete made a rather famous Livejournal post. I do not have a high quality version of the screenshot, but it’s in the comments of an old Livejournal post somewhere. It was an update to his status of things that got him “hot and bothered” and he said “1. Having a crush on a person I speak to near daily 2. White denim jackets”. Now we see where the jacket comes in. 

Pete in the Jacket, 2005

Part II - Warped Tour  
So this is the part where things get intense and messy. It’s a sad summer fling, if you will. Get ready for the ride. This era is also called “The Summer of Like” but we’ll get to that later. It’s the Summer of 2005 and Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance are playing on the same stage at warped tour. By the way, it is called Bishop Stage. That is an important tool for later. 

Pete’s Livejournal June 28, 2005  
Amazing new mexico sunset. I’m hanging on a bridge with my friend Mikey away from my chem. It's all orange and pink above us. We went to another waterpark again. I love high fives again. Totally back in love. Saw the most amazing movie… I think it's called spirited away. Watch it.  
Peterpan

This is pretty self-explanatory. The romantic description of the sky, totally back in love again. 

Pete’s Livejournal July 4, 2005  
Hot and miserable but totally back in love again

This post refers to a cookout with My Chemical Romance and Mikey and they were in love. This will come up again later. 

Pete’s Livejournal July 7, 2005  
hey beauties. hotness on warped tour. checking in. just stealing an internet signal from our friends in My Chem. speaking of, we are really excited to have them on the TRL countdown with us! good music is taking over again  
(…)  
I heart Leslie simon. go listen to maximo park before you fall asleep. it will make you smile  
and miss someone/something you love.  
“I sleep with my hands across my chest and dream of you with someone else…”  
keep on living (forever).  
xo peter

I am truly convinced Pete Wentz is the most cryptic man on Earth. The song he references by Maximo park is called Going Missing has beautiful love song lyrics such as “I still remember how you move and I taste your scent on my lips”. 

Pete’s Livejournal July 11, 2005  
Soooo it's been a drama free summer so far which is amazing. Almost as good as swimming pools and sleepovers. I’m watching the notebook. Does that make me sucky? Circle y or n. I need to take a shower. Nobody likes a dirty boy.  
This is just a generally adorable one with the Notebook reference. Personally I hate movies like that, but you do you, Pete.  
Pete’s Livejournal July 15, 2005  
Though I am over hearing your thoughts on haircuts and pants. I’m over us trying to be perfect tens for your little eyes. We don’t care what you think of us. Listen to a song and time your heartbeat. Let it be okay to fall asleep slowly tonight. Think about a good friend. Think about god. Think about death. Think about someone else's hand clumsily on your belt in the dark. Think it will be okay.  
No more rants  
No more poetry  
Not tonight.  
True love for the believers. Thank you. Keep on l i/o ving.  
posted by: peter pumpkin eater

This one I always thought was interesting. “Perfect tens” for your little eyes to me always felt like a stab at the media since Pete was always big in the tabloids. (Somewhat off topic but in a 2017 interview he even said the “mystery brunette the tabloids saw me with ended up being my sister”) Unfortunately as Fall Out Boy grew in fame, the tabloids only got worse. The last line about the belt too feels reminiscent of the recurrent lines about waists up/down in Fall Out Boy. Wentz has also famously referred to himself as gay above the waist, saying “anything above the waist is fair game”. 

Pete Wentz & Cobra Starship’s Gabe Saporta Kiss

Pete’s Fueled by Ramen Journal July 19, 2005  
wrote you a goodbye note (you just wrote me off) on your arm when you passed out. bestfriends, ex friends- better off as lovers not the other way around. racing through the city in the back of yellow checkered cars. The takeoffs are the worst but the skin from your shoulder to your ear makes it all worth it. and i'm sorry the way my moods flicker on and off like old light on your porch, but i know you wouldn’t have it any other way. sneaking in your window instead of out. the way you hold a cigarette cause you don’t know what to do with your hands when we are sitting this close. the way the waists of pants feel better at the ankles. the way you always were my best excuse for calling in sick on everyone else. I miss you.  
Petey

This is of course the beginnings of Bang the Doldrums, which was originally titled Summer of Like. This was stated in a now deleted-by-Rolling-Stone, Rolling Stone article. The window line, or a similar version of it appears in Infinity on High, and again the line about waists which is a recurrence throughout Fall Out Boy’s music from this point forward. 

Pete’s Livejournal July 21, 2005  
you/we are safe and (se)cure. no more stealing glances like a thief.. taking chances without giving them back. and maybe i take advantage of that by staring too long. but if you wanted the stars i wouldn’t rest until i was able to pull every one down and name one after each twinkle in your eyes.. and hope you don’t frown when we run out of stars. I just love that spark of light I get to see when all the other lights are out. you have the best smile even better than mine. this is for your memories section, this is for forever. we’re kissing our dreams goodbye cause who needs dreams when we have this. we’re risking everything and nothing could be more worth it.  
I guess my point is, you make me want to fall in love and get stuck - haha.  
Pete’s Livejournal July 24, 2005  
Sometimes when you’re feeling this blue the right smile can save you.  
posted by: peter

Imagine being this in love cannot relate. The first one is so beautiful too. 

Pete’s Livejournal July 21, 2005  
lately i’ve been into believing fictional stories like the ones about me and you being happy. they’ve gotta be science fiction because how else can you have a monster fall in love with a boy with no heart? actually i’m pretty sure you have a heart, but i’m just as certain it’ll never be mine. i can tell you’re willing to be loved somewhere on the inside but that doesn’t do me any good when i’m still seeing things through thick curtains over windows and padlocked doors on the outside. bitter regrets, predictable forfeits. we lit a fire that was nothing but smoke and hot air. ashes. my hands are empty and you hold all the cards, kind of funny how you don’t even want them/me. the final nail in my coffin stabbed me in the heart - from my back. you once made my heart skip a beat, now you make it want to skip this. you’ve got salty mails ripping my wounds open that you’re telling me to let heal. Love is a mirage, you only think it’s there for so long..til you either wise up or die of hydration. love is the way to blow your brains out minus the gun, i swear. it’s the stupidest form of suicide cause you don’t die. and whatever doesn’t kill you only laughs at you for coming close enough to. sorry, it’s just the bitterness talking. ignore it/me. i’m just loose words hanging on the ends of your lips, even looser when i’m anywhere near your hips. poetry written from blistered fingertips and sleep deprived eyes that was better before the ink dried. He said, "I should have stayed with her,” and I should have stayed away. held together by paperclips and lies, a part of me is still trying to pretend i was (mis)hearing things but even the voices in my head aren’t that mean to me. and them “i’m sorry,” too late, i’m a better (re)actor than the one you’re being to convince me. i’m just convinced that telemarketers are the only people with more hang ups than me. you called this before you knew the number, and hung up before you got a response. tell me any of this will get me somewhere worth being without being left behind. i tried, i gave it/you my all, but all i can do is give up. i don’t tell you my insecurities so you can use them against me, but help me get over them. instead you said and did the worst thing you could do. worse than cheating to me, i hope you know. but whatever i don’t even know, i guess sometimes it takes losing what you had to see what you didn’t.  
Sooo yeah, this is where I actually admit I'm tired, and I go to bed. sweet. goodnight. 

This part is particularly heartbreaking, especially the beginning of it. There are a few lines that sound like other Fall Out Boy lyrics like the “loose lips”, but Cork Tree was written before this for the most part.  
During warped they refused to be photographed together according to fans, and also according to fans they were seen wandering the grounds together a lot. One fan said: “at my warped date i got there early in the morning and hung out by the fob bus because i wanted to get a pic with patrick and around 10 am the door opened and a very tired looking mikey stepped off with pete right behind him and they appeared to be holding hands until they saw the people around and they both refused to have their pictures taken together”.

Mikey did wear Clandestine which was Pete’s clothing brand at the time.

Mikey in a Clandestine Hoodie 

There are only two known photos of Mikey and Pete together at warped tour 2005. 

Mikey and Pete at Warped Tour

Mikey and Pete at warped tour  
The second where Mikey is just sleeping on Pete’s shoulder. 

Pete in Mikey’s Glasses  
There are a few photos of them on stage. They would also sometimes switch out for each other at shows. 

Pete Watching Mikey on Stage

Side note: What is going on with his jeans? I know it was 2005 but who does that and why?

Mikey playing bass for Fall Out boy and Pete is on the Amp

Pete watching Mikey (and Gerard) during My Chemical Romance’s Set

Mikey Playing with Fall Out Boy

Fans who were at the tour also said that Pete would dedicate songs to Mikey. I tried to find a video and there is one of Fall Out Boy in 2005 but the show got cut because of crazy fans and you can’t hear anything because technology was so bad in 2005. If you search “Fall Out Boy Warped Detroit” it will come up. Pete would call the dedication “Mikey Revenge” which ended up becoming Mikey Way’s name on MySpace. In addition , Pete made a shirt for Clandestine that said “I love Revenge”. 

Pete in the I love Revenge shirt with Patrick

Pete’s Friends or Enemies Blog August 26, 2005

I mean how much suggestive can you get? He literally licked the bass once.  
Pete’s Livejournal August 19, 2005  
The Warped tour was fun. Since being home I remembered that showering and sleeping are fun too. My real feelings on the sunburst bass. I loved that thing. But then it started cheating on me in a mikey way. I had to hit it. It's not my fault- spousal abuse is an ugly thing. I’m in therapy that includes playing lots of warcraft online. Writing messages on your arm for someone to see at a show is the new away message - stealing peoples real diary is the new livejournal.  
This one is kind of funny, but the writing messages on your arm is the part we need to focus on. It is rumoured, and practically fact is that Pete wrote the words on Mikey’s arm as seen in these photos.

Mikey with “Fucked” written on his arm at Warped Tour 2005

Mikey with “Easy” written on his arm at Warped Tour 2005  
That concludes the Warped Tour. It sounds like a dream summer romance to me. 

Part III - The FUTCT Era (after warped)

From Under the Cork Tree was released on May 3, 2005 but the era obviously extends to Infinity on High. There were ideas that “I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I got…” is about Mikey, but it seems unlikely given the timeframe. I always viewed it being about hooking up with a B-list celebrity, but feel free to look at the lyrics and interpret as you wish. 

Pete’s Livejournal September 4, 2005  
on the getaway car, the rush of blood to the head: it’s strange to find myself again back at the feelings of the blue cover after going through the red and the gold. it's kind of always like that. i am sorry if i am not making any sense. but everybody likes to take chances and make bets. i always put my money on the longshots. and no matter where my head was in the world i always dreamed of waking up next to the biggest brown eyes i have ever seen/'me and you underneath the honeymoon'. ``go back to what it meant back then'': and you imagine yourself moving deep into the summer and disappearing, and for me it was always with you. and then things got crazy. you stopped calling me back. i stopped trying to call but not in my head. and then you got malicious but i’m guessing only because you learned from the best- take back your taste and all. i never thought it would be just me again. but that’s okay. we’re gonna hole up and wait it out. I feel like I can see for the first time, like I was born just at the last minute. wake me up. baby boy, you’re gonna be okay. hearts between our knees sticking to the summer sheets. are you catching my drift…. it's gonna be alright. your love would be hell but it's just not hot enough baby.

This one starts out referring back to “Champagne for my Real Friends, Real Pain for my Sham Friends”. I suppose this is where the theory about some Cork Tree songs being about Mikey comes from, but Peter is cryptic and always referring back to himself. I would think he did because the title is about real vs fake friends and he considered Mikey a “real friend”. The “brown eyes” probably refers to Mikey’s brown eyes. I even did a double take and made sure this wasn’t about Ashlee who Pete married in 2008. This post also has a brief line to the chorus of “I’m Like a Lawyer…” It’s pretty heartbreaking. In 2020 terms I guess he feels like he’s being ghosted by Mikey. Of course the end with “baby boy” and “summer sheets” adds to it. 

Pete’s Livejournal November 23, 2005  
I wrote you a letter a few hours ago that I never intended to give you in the first place and then ripped it up and threw it away because it’s much too personal to say on paper. even over a phone. the words i said in it i need to say to you in person. i guess it felt better to write it all out. It's easier to say “I only need 5 seconds with you than a lifetime with someone else” than it is to live it. to be honest, i’m dying from it. “kiss me electric” vs “kiss me at all.” and when you do it’s just a kiss off. i’m really not ready for what you want from me, but with how you’re never around it makes me wonder what you really do want from me. honestly, it sure doesn’t feel like much. i said i’d be fine if you gave me a little note or a call once and a while, once a day even, just something to keep hanging onto, but you can’t even do that so yeah… i don’t know. Am I being ridiculous? it’s just hard for me to keep going like this… my heart is lots easier to fool than me. i think that’s what makes this so hard. 

Pete’s Livejournal December 22, 2005  
I love how I thought this was all over and I have to face the same two months replayed for the rest of my life.  
my head and heart are beating the shit out of me trying to see what hurts worse.  
kinda like us.  
yep.  
summer wasn’t hot enough but i had hoped winter was gonna be the coolest.  
I obviously thought wrong.

you and me are the last hot day in summer. we’re just fading before the fall.

Both of these are so angsty and sad. I love the last line of the December post. All Petekey aside, I think we need to acknowledge how well Pete can write in an overly-emotional blog post. The imagery is something else. 

However in a Q&A in November of 2005, Pete stated that they were still friends. 

asked by Meghan! on 2005-11-13 17:05:00  
hey! I was just wondering, how good are you friends with Mikey??

answered by peter on 2005-11-13 17:07:00  
me and mikey are not in just one gang together, we are in two: the sweet little dudes and the fraternal order of the handsome boy. I call him the duke of handsomeness.

Pete’s Friends or Enemies Journal February 19, 2006

Pete’s Fueled By Ramen Journal February 19, 2006  
feel like howl from howl's moving castle embodies every single feeling that goes through my head. that is all. I am in the lobby of a hotel in New York City waiting for something that isn’t ever going to happen. I am calculating all of the legs and drunken stutters. i am precise. I am a machine. I am a hot mess.  
\- petey

Not going to lie- I have never seen Howl’s Moving Castle, but I know Pete has a tattoo of it. I didn’t understand the summary too well, but the original Livejournal Pete/Mikey Masterpost from like 2008 says it’s relevant, so I suppose I will take their word. The “lobby in New York City” is interesting. This will come up later. “I am a machine” (a similar version of) appears in Folie a Deux, but I really don’t think it has to do with Mikey. 

On March 4, 2006 played at a show sponsored by Absolut Vodka in New York City under the fake name “Saved Latin”. The band brought Mikey up to play with them.

Joe, Mikey, Pete

Pete & Mikey

Joe, Pete, and Mikey (unrelated but Joe’s Louis Vuitton Scarf invented fashion)

Pete and Mikey

Pete Touching Mikey & Joe Touching Mikey’s Face (???)

The second to last picture is the famous one- the one on everyone’s “middle school emo” tik tok trend, memes, fanfictions, everything. It is the quintessential photo of Pete Wentz and Mikey Way. Also in that photo, Mikey was wearing Clandestine Industries fingerless gloves in gray. Does it get any more 2006?

So now we get to the HeyChris drama which is confusing within itself. Hey Chris is the dude from Grenade Jumper on Take This To Your Grave. The line “Hey Chris you were our only friend”- that guy. This all has to do with Pete’s nudes being leaked. In an open letter to Pete, Chris claims that Pete tried to steal his girlfriend and then because of that Pete thought that Chris leaked his nudes. It’s very messy and all the receipts are gone. So, to get back at Pete for trying to steal his girlfriend/accuse him of leaking his nudes he took a bunch of pictures with Mikey Way saying he’d “found new love again”. In my opinion, that’s some weird revenge. It is said he did this to hurt Pete and take someone he loved from him like Pete tried to do to Chris or something. The drama is confusing, but the pictures are pretty funny though. Also it is important to note that Mikey defended Pete on MySpace after the scandal. 

Mikey, Hey Chris, and an UglyDoll

Mikey & HeyChris Hugging

After all this happened, Pete posted this message

Another AOL Message from after the drama appeared to fade

Can’t Lie, Natalie Portman & Mikey Way are also two of my favorite people. Pete has taste. 

There was also this magazine cover where Pete wore a pin with Mikey’s face on it

They also shared a black & white Mickey Mouse plush toy. Why? Who knows?

Pete with the Steamboat Willie Mickey Mouse

Mikey with the Steamboat Willie Mickey Mouse

Pete’s Blogspot, May 2006  
friends that lay together, stay together or how the thoughts in my head go, unfiltered  
forgive me for not showing more remorse  
apologies were never really my thing- outside of feeling sorry for myself. the last nail in your coffin got stuck in the mail. you're gonna have to wait. until then focus on love below the waist. they say your head can be a prison- consider this a conjugal visit.  
The below the waist mention again is noteworthy and the “conjugal visit” line ends up in “The Take Over The Breaks Over”. 

Pete’s Blogspot June 5, 2006  
Stick around long enough and everyone becomes a parody of themselves (see also: if it could happen to the Egyptians if could happen to you).  
[…]  
you don't hate me, you hate the part of you that is like me. I can't sit here and ride my flaws until the end because the truth is I live the charmed life because of you and them. We are a gang. maybe it's time to disband. I'm not sure I am thinking clearly but I just want you to know that I waited on you guys' calls all night- they never came. i just wanted to say i miss you or i'm sorry or you know something that would have meant something to you. i would have made it poetic and memorable or at least something you could laugh at while drifting off to sleep. always trying to relive the glory days.  
i dont care how poorly these sentences were constructed or how in the light of day i will wish i had not written them- right now i can only curse the fucking light off of this stupid western city because it wont ever get dark enough for sleep but otherwise how could you guide your way back here?  
my head always feels warm right before i pass out, i always worry that there is something wrong and i won't wake up or you know i will. promise me that you wont take anything i ever say too seriously.

This particularly sad post was posted on Pete’s 27th birthday. This one is particularly heartbreaking again. The “maybe it’s time to disband” line especially. 

Pete’s Blogspot July 7, 2006  
i'm so sorry, but not really. ('straighten up and die right’)  
i said i want to be rebuilt like a frank lloyd wright only without all of the water damage. or painted over like a monet only less blurry. she said “no, you're something different”. like what? “something better''. it gave me the rush of warm blood like you see in cartoon dogs right before their eyes pop out and all of the bells go off. my head is spinning like a car off of an icy guardrail. show me what you are made of. your eyes were always rolling but you tilt your head so they were somehow always still stuck on me (have your cake and eat it too). I feel safe but not like a bet more like the way mothers feel when they lock the car doors in bad neighborhoods. I am blue waves across the red rootlike veins in the bodies drawn flat in medical books. I wonder at the way that someone can write thousands and thousands of pages about my insides. when i met you i gave you a name- not your own- but in my head so i wouldn't ever mix you up with anyone so ordinary- i can't tell you- but to me it meant salvation. you only wanted a reaction. but i can't be bothered. not anymore. i'll see you in the spring. first pew on the left. wear your white veil and don't forget the words. warped tour. sun drenched days. bestfriends. new roads. so long salvation. don't worry your pretty little heads. i am sleeping safe tonight.

Before we even analyze, the art references are actually my favorite part of this one. The end is the most relevant part. Mikey married Alicia that Spring and he calls Warped Tour his salvation.

Pete’s Blogspot July 8, 2006  
the fraternal order of the handsome boy.  
I've been watching you from afar. my breath on the inside window as you walk in from the carcandy caned lies in red and white against clashing patterns bending in and out of understanding. ”you're the stranger i've been dreaming of'', stranger than any i've ever known. love through a telescopic lens. When the air is clear I can see how perfect you are for me. late at night when the city sleeps i cast a spell on you to make you think of me the very same way i think of you. I only love how the words feel in my head when I write them. fireworks over the valley. How can I tell you I gut people for a living. that everything you say is likely to end up as evidence when i rewrite history. over and over again. how everything you do reminds me of something else, someone else. how i get paid to be humble and arrogant at the same time,to be chased and never caught. that i just want to stay up late and wake up early to talk to you. that i want to show you all of my jealousy and insecurity and have you not care. you're like a light switch and i just want to turn you on and watch them all shrink away. the words come out of my fingertips on impulse. it is instinct. my head can't keep up. I envy comatose. I admire the bedridden. i am addicted to the way i feel when i think of you. ”im blowing smoke rings around the moon….” I wish I was the exact opposite of how the world knows me.

The title really says it all for this one. The “addicted” line ends up in fame < infamy. 

Pete’s Blogspot August 11, 2006  
Since J.T. is bringing sexy back, I guess I am out of a job. Is borders hiring?  
What is the opposite of amnesia? because that is what I have.  
Sometimes I can't find my way around my memories.  
I have to take detours.  
I think you were the best one.  
it's like it was never really going anywhere and a lot of breakdowns but really it made for the best trip.  
it's strange to land here and be completely out of place.  
but at the same time not really.  
never really felt like i understood anything anyone was saying anywhere so how different can this be?  
it's like it always was.  
I have affection imprinted deep inside my head.  
it's why i am always on the verge of love or giving up.  
or that's what i am convinced of today- tomorrow it will be something new.  
dear drugstore cowboy, the chemical balance is a bit off.  
It's 7 am in California, 11pm in japan.  
but my head is always on the central standard.  
how are you gonna get your way out of this one pete?  
baby you are a canary and i am a coalmine.  
The moon is out and it's convincing me, it has me all kinds of crazy.  
maybe we’ll just go to sleep and wake up on the summer sheets i grew up on.  
because how could any of this be real.  
“answer the phone, I know that you're home. i want to get you alone….”

3 things here: the “canary” line ends up in “I’ve got all this ringing…”, My Chemical Romance were touring in Japan at this time, and the summer sheets also appeared a few posts ago. Unrelated, but I love the “it's 7am in California, 11pm in Japan but my head is always on Central Standard”. Pete (and all of Fall Out Boy for that matter) will always love Chicago. 

Pete’s Blogspot August 27, 2006  
plain jane and the boy next door.  
there is one single pair of eyes that could ever decode any of this. put another “x” on the calendar. summer is on its deathbed. there is simply nothing worse than knowing the ending- that no matter what curve balls or uphill come your way- it still turns out the same. this year its stripes and pumps, last year it was dancefloors and you. she keeps talking, i keep staying the same. did you ever change your mind about someone and then just realize it was a fucking haircut. put me in a frame on your wall, just to keep me out of trouble. I gotta say I admire Bob Dylan for being honest about his new record. no one ever is. it's like when the ad campaign rolls out everyone is smiling and at their best even if they are not sure. an affectionate friend told me everything i ever needed to know about anything. “freeze! put down that fucking laptop!''. everything is always either digging a hole or digging yourself out of one. and just when you have it all figured out you should just sift through your pile of “never again''s. quite a collection. blow off the dust. i'm sure they will be worth something to someone sometime. it's buzzing in the back of your head and out of your fingertips. pull back the shade- the road outside of my house is paved with good intentions. but it is hell on the undercarriage of the car so we’re gonna have to hire a construction crew. I wonder if anyone else thinks of you as much as I do, even you.  
“If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together…”  
a mutual misunderstanding. kaleidoscope eyes sparkle on pillows in the dark. and i don't care what anyone thinks of that except me. put the love on hold, anticipation is on the other line and excitement called while you were out. imagine me and you…..

This is the opening to The Calendar by Panic! At the Disco. I will have a section devoted to the songs Pete wrote on Vices & Virtues because I think they relate a lot. Also the comparison to Ashlee (I presume) is interesting. There’s also a little bit of Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! At The Disco is here as well and the early beginnings of I Don’t Care, and The (After) Life of the Party. On top of all that it references Happy together by The Turtles. This post is truly revolutionary.

During this time period Mikey made one comment about the whole thing as he’s never said much about it. Someone once asked him about it and he said: “Me and Pete Wentz aren’t dating, we are both heterosexual males, sort of, maybe, next”. 

This is where the major communication ends. Mikey went into recovery and The Black Parade and Pete went on with Fall Out Boy and finished Infinity On High. 

Part IV - Infinity on High 

Infinity on High was released in February 2007. The songs that come from posts about Mikey are: “The Take Over, The Breaks Over”, I’m Like a Lawyer with the Way I’m Always Trying to Get You Off, The (After) Life of the Party, Bang The Doldrums, Fame < Infamy, and I’ve Got All This Ringing In My Ears and None on My Finger. I always got Petekey vibes from Hum Hallelujah, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and GINASFS. I don’t want to psychoanalyze every song and lyric, but I think we can all listen and infer. The songs not mentioning Mikey in some way, shape, form, or implication are interestingly references in Gray, his book based on the girl Take This To Your Grave was about. The title for I’ve Got All This Ringing comes from there. I often wonder if details about multiple past lives were intermixed to make the love interest seem female like the change in Bang The Doldrums. 

Two Things to note: Bang The Doldrums has never been played live in all now thirteen years it has existed. GINASFS stands for “Gay is Not a Synonym for Shitty”. 

The only known interaction between Pete and Mikey at this time was Mikey judging karaoke at Pete’s club in 2008. 

Mikey Judging Karaoke at Angels & Kings in 2008

That concludes the Infinity on High era. It needs a good, solid listen after this. 

Part V - Briefly, Folie a Deux  
I just spent an entire essay analyzing Folie a Deux. To me, this will always be Fall Out Boy’s best album. To me I view it as being about the fear of becoming a father in such a seemingly messed up world and depression and drugs and being experimental musically. However, a few songs relate back to all this. First I Don’t Care started in The Calendar blogpost which is an interesting thing to note. It’s not about Mikey, but the origins started there. 27 which is really sad because it’s about fear of not making it to 27, which of course is the date the June 5, 2006 post was posted. I’ve also always thought Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet and America’s Suitehearts offer bits of this, but I’m not one to stretch that far. It’s probably coincidental as Petekey didn’t really fit the theme of Folie and Pete is known to use old lyric scraps. 

Part VI - The Hiatus & Vices & Virtues & The Black Cards & Danger Days

This section is a long and miscellaneous one so get ready. 

In 2009 twitter happened and Pete and Mikey joined. 

I’m more concerned about the “it will be piss soon” tag, but at least they’re interacting? 

There is something so funny about this picture to me,

This one is my favorite 

Green Tea KitKats kind of became their thing

So now you’ve read all the little twitter interactions which were honestly from the golden era of twitter the more I think about it, we have three orders of music business to get to: Summertime by My Chemical Romance, Vices & Virtues by Panic! At The Disco (because Pete helped write many of the lyrics), and Pete’s Black Cards with Bebe Rexha. 

Danger Days was released in December of 2010. My Chemical Romance never really had a song about this on their end, except for maybe Summertime. Most people speculate this song to be about Lyn-Z, but Mikey apparently wrote a lot of it which leads me to speculate it could fit Petekey too. Honestly, I see it as Gerard wrote most of it about Lyn-Z and Mikey wrote the end and maybe the title. The last two lines are “you can run away with me you can write it on your arm”. Pete wrote on Mikey’s arms at Warped and I always wondered if this was him reciprocating that back to him. With that line and the title it feels too much to be coincidental, but it’s no Infinity on High. 

Next is 2011 Vices & Virtues by Panic! At The Disco. Ryan Ross was the band’s main lyricist and his departure left Panic! With a bit of a hole, so Pete Wentz contributed quite a bit lyrically to this album. Wentz aided in writing Trade Mistakes, Always, The Calendar, Kaleidoscope Eyes, Stall Me, and Oh Glory. All of those radiate major Petekey energy except for Oh Glory and Always. We’ve already been over The Calendar and Kaleidoscope eyes which come from the Calendar livejournal from 2006. Trade Mistakes “sentimental boy as by nom de plume” reminds of “signing off I’m alright, but I’m better with a pen” from Fame < Infamy. I still laugh when people think Stall Me is about Ryan & Brendon when Pete wrote it. The “you gave up you and you gave up on me” line reminds me of the original bang the doldrums post and seems to fit into the progression well.

Lastly, we have Pete Wentz’s project during the hiatus: The Black Cards, with Bebe Rexha. Many of their songs were lyric-less or just plain electro-pop such as my personal favorite: Dr Jekyll and Mr. Fame. They have a song called Summer Nights that is 1. A very cool song and 2. Screams Petekey. It’s on Youtube, but there’s no lyrics anywhere. The lyric “you know I only wanted fun but you got me all fucked up in love” appears repurposed in Where Did the Party Go a year later. 

Part VII - Save Rock & Roll & Paxam Days (the more important one)

And then MCR broke up in a blog post and Fall Out Boy got back together dropping the absolute banger that is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up). As far as Petekey goes Save Rock & Roll isn’t much of a Petekey album. It’s got the lyric in Where Did the Party Go and the “my old friends become exes again” could be a vague, but existent reference to Bang The Doldrums considering the Light Em Up video and Fall Out Boy’s obsession with acknowledging their past work. Miss Missing You screams Petekey, but Patrick wrote the original version for Soul Punk. If I had to guess “hot whiskey eyes” and “chlorine kissed summer skin” were added by Pete. 

I’ve seen people say Just One Yesterday and Alone Together for them as well, but to me it seems a bit too vague- interpret as you wish. 

On Pax Am Days there is a song titled “Eternal Summer” where honestly, the genius lyrics page can do better than I can at explaining it. 

Also, Pete posted this on instagram in 2013. They literally pose the same way in every photo I'm convinced. 

Also, during this era they interacted on twitter a lot. I don’t want to post every screenshot but they can be found on tumblr. If you are interested I can send them over. Also if you reverse search @petewentz @mikeyway on twitter and do a bit of scrolling you can find many of them dating back to 2009. 

Also, Panic! At The Disco’s Too Weird To Live Too Rare To Die was released in October 2013. One of its singles was Nicotine in which Pete Wentz wrote many of the lyrics for. “Cross my heart and hope to die” seems to be a callback to the Infinity on High songs and it’s general vibe is Petekey. 

Part VIII - American Beauty/American Psycho Era & Mikey’s Solo Work

Based on its content and ideas AB/AP can be seen as Infinity on High’s poppier sounding little brother. The notable songs on this album are Fourth of July, Twin Skeleton’s, Irresistible, Jet Pack Blues, and the title track.  
Personally, I do not believe Favorite Record is about Mikey since I recall seeing similar lyrics in Gray (Pete’s book) about a girl before all of this went down. I also saw on reddit the lyrics from that one come from a 2003 blogspot, not an 05/06 one. 

Many years ago I remember someone saying “Fourth of July is the closest to admitting Petekey as we’ll ever get”. On the official genius lyrics & Fandom this song is confirmed to be about a cookout with My Chemical Romance during Warped Tour in 2005, the same night as the “hot and miserable but totally in love” post. The lyrics are pretty sad for an upbeat song especially: “I’m sorry every song’s about you, the torture of small talk with someone you used to love”. Also “you were my Versailles at night” hits me every time. As an art history student this comparison is probably the most beautiful thing anyone can be compared to, that’s a lot of love. It is notable that they actually played this one live on multiple occasions. 

Also that date that AB/AP came out, Fall Out Boy tweeted it. The translation is “you were the best season of my life”. I also love how that ties into the Versailles line as Versailles is in France. 

The next song I want to talk about is Twin Skeleton’s. I’ve seen two theories on this song- one about the 2006 blogspot and one about it being about Ashlee because they apparently fucked for the first time in a New York City hotel. Regardless, it’s clearly a song about an ex-lover. It’s probably important to note that Mikey is the only person Pete has ever dated that’s the same age as him and I would say they’re pretty similar- both bassists for very famous emo bands. Hence the “twins again” line. 

There’s no direct blog posts for Irresistible, American Beauty/American Psycho and Jet Pack Blues, but here’s the lyrics that make me think they probably have something to do with this.  
Irresistible: “Mon Cheri” is the masculine version of “my dear” in French. Though I will discuss alternate versions of songs later, this makes more sense in the Demi Lovato version. Given the context of the other songs on the album, it’s probably about Mikey.  
Jet Pack Blues: “The Kind that makes June feel like September”. September is when the seasons change and people often start to become more sad with less sun. Remembering something sad can also do this. I also wondered if it was a reference to “and I miss you in the June gloom too” in Fourth of July. Also, “Don’t you remember how we used to split a drink, it never mattered what it was I think, our heads were just that close, the sweetness never lasts you know”  
American Beauty/American Psycho: “I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth, but it’s your thread count I really care about” reminds me of the summer sheets lines from the blog posts and “all those dirty thoughts of me they were never yours to keep”. Also the entire main lines of the bridge: “alter boys, altered boys we’re the thing that love destroys, you, me, us them, we’re just resurrection men, us we were only meant to make you live again. Us we were pity sex, nothing more and nothing less”. This bridge deserves a plethora of analysis. I think it’s about trying to deny the love between them, trying to get over him: “pity sex, nothing more and nothing less”, but also keeping the “I’m an American” behind each line. What’s more American than a huge summer tour on a bus across the country. Connotation is everything.  
I would say too to take a listen to The Kids Aren’t Alright. I don’t think it’s directly about them given Pete actually did a genius for it and it’s a song covering more pop cultural references than love but the “your love is anemic” line and “I’ll be yours, when it rains it pours, stay thirsty like before” have always stuck out to me. 

Also on March 27, 2015 Pete posted this picture of Mikey captioned “The face of a man trying an oyster for the first time M Way #SLD” 

Top 10 cursed pictures of Mikey way if you ask me. 

I don’t want to talk too much about Mikey’s brand prior to writing comic books and the My Chemical Romance reunion as most of the songs weren’t written lyrically by him and cover completely different areas. However, For The Night To Control by Electric Century is a very good album if you’ve never taken the time to listen to it. It’s standout song for our purposes is “Let You Get Away” which was released in April of 2015. I also would recommend checking out the beginning of the Genius lyrics for this one as people think the song’s opening line refers to Pete: “I came on the radio on your porch, playing songs that remind you of that time when you got high and stood around just talking to your girlfriends saying I was just a little more than something fine”. Also in the bridge this line reminds me of Bang The Doldrums for some reason: “I remember days when I was not so lost when I go soft? Now I pick my head up in the daylight, drive for miles until I hit the dead moonlight, until I am right.” In one of the blog posts Pete compared Mikey to the stars and of course Bang the Doldrums mentions the yellow checkered cars. 

The last thing I want to discuss for the American Beauty/American Psycho era is the rap verses on the remix album: Make America Psycho Again which was released on October 30, 2015. There are a few notable remix verses that always screamed Petekey to me for whatever godforsaken reason. Seriously though what did Pete tell the featured rappers?

Here is the Azealia Banks verse that opens The Kids Aren’t Alright Remix. Take it as you will. 

Here are Big Krit’s verses from the Jet Pack Blues remix. The opening line, the references to Twin Skeleton’s in his second verse, and the end of the second verse stand out the most to me. 

The last remix worth discussing is the Fourth of July one. This verse screams Petekey, like screams it loudly. I mean does OG Maco know the truth. Also, this is one of my favorite rap verses ever. Say you want about MAPA, but it slaps. 

Part IX - MANIA

Mania was released in January of 2018, and met with mixed reviews. I can’t lie, it's not great. It’s best is easily Bang the Doldrums part 3, Bishop's Knife Trick. However it’s got some other notable ones too like Hold Me Tight or Don’t with “I can’t not be with you or be just your friend”. Will Fall Out Boy ever get tired of referencing old lines? No. I think Church also gives off the same vibe and I have seen arguments for Heaven’s Gate & Wilson as well. Personally I don’t think Wilson is about Mikey, but I can see Heaven’s Gate because of “You’re the one habit I just can’t kick”. 

Let’s get into Bishop's Knife Trick. It’s another double meaning name Fall Out Boy song. Bishop's Knife Trick of course comes from the iconic movie, Aliens, but remember when I said all those ages ago to remember the name of the stage played at Warped Tour. Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance shared a stage called ‘Bishop Stage’ and we all know Pete Wentz is the king of being cryptic. “Spiritual Revolt from the waist down” once again refers to Bang the Doldrums’ “happily ever after below the waist”. The bridge includes “looking for pieces of broken hourglass trying to get it all back, put it back together as if the time had never passed. I know I should walk away but I just want to let you break my brain”. 

Part X - Lake Effect Kid EP - Present  
We are finally at the end. Pete and Mikey haven’t officially interacted on twitter since 2017 so there’s that. Hopefully BKT got him over his ex for everyone’s sake and I also hope for everyone’s sake My Chemical Romance will drop new music soon. The end of this story starts with Fall Out Boy dropping the Lake Effect Kid EP in August of 2018. Lake Effect Kid itself is a song on the “The New Administration” mixtape which was released to promote both Folie a Deux and Obama. It’s other two songs are worth talking about. City in a Garden, the second track is a beautiful love letter to Chicago written mostly by Patrick. I’ve seen people call it “This City, but upgraded”. This song combines so much about Fall Out Boy from Take This To Your Grave’s chicago, guitar string, to a sound that flawlessly combines their old and new one, to of course the littlest reference about Mikey Way. “I love you Chicago, you make me feel so summer fling”. Pete you are not subtle. It fits well with the theme- the only thing that can make him feel as good as the Summer of Like, is his hometown. We also see this theme in Super Fade, which was the B-Side to Young and Menace. Seriously though did B-Side mean better side in this instance? This song is filled with references to other songs about Mikey Way. “There’s a hole inside me the shape of you” I’ve always interpreted as being about a lost unrequited love. Fade has been a huge theme since the hiatus appearing in “Miss Missing You” which has a bit about this, “Where Did the Party Go” which borrows lyrics from a song about this, and Twin Skeleton’s derived from a blog post about the Summer of Like. In the first chorus there’s “I should’ve tried to sing about anything about you” which throws back to “I’m sorry every song’s about you from Fourth of July ''. 13 years and Fall Out Boy songs are still about Mikey Way. It never stops. 

Since then Fall Out Boy have released a little bit of music: I’ve been Waiting with Lil Peep & ILOVEMAKONNEN and the second volume of Believers Never Die. Wentz is credited as one of the lyricists on I’ve been waiting and I can see interpreting a couple of the verses Patrick sings to this, but I don’t know for sure. Dear Future Self has nothing to do with Petekey, but Fall Out Boy stated that the album’s second single was meant to appear on American Beauty/American Psycho. Bob Dylan, the second single, also originates in the blogpost with Panic! At The Disco’s The Calendar. It’s where Pete says he admires Bob Dylan for being honest and has the original scrapped lyrics to Hum Hallelujah which appear in Bob Dylan. “Windows Down Wind in Your Hair” possibly references Bang the Doldrums, but since this one also comes out of a summer of like blog post it may not be a huge stretch. The second verse is very much worth taking a look at. 

And that’s the end for now until Fall Out Boy releases another album or Mikey magically becomes a lyricist for My Chemical Romance or they interact again. Thanks for reading. 

Part XI: The Playlist  
“The Take Over, The Breaks Over”  
I’m Like a Lawyer with the Way I’m Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You)  
The (After) Life of the Party  
Bang The Doldrums  
Fame < Infamy  
I’ve Got All This Ringing In My My Ears and None on My Fingers  
Hum Hallelujah  
Thnks Fr Th Mmrs  
The Carpal Tunnel of Love  
GINASFS  
America’s Suitehearts  
Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet  
Summertime  
Trade Mistakes  
The Calendar  
Stall Me  
Miss Missing You  
Where Did The Party Go  
Eternal Summer  
Nicotine  
American Beauty/American Psycho  
Irresistible  
Fourth of July  
Twin Skeleton’s (Hotel In NYC)  
Let You Get Away  
The Kids Aren’t Alright (Remix)  
Fourth of July (Remix)  
Jet Pack Blues (Remix)  
Bishops Knife Trick  
Hold Me Tight Or Don’t  
Church  
Heaven’s Gate  
Bob Dylan 

Sources  
https://crucios.tumblr.com/post/42380127787/petekey  
Genius.com  
https://bandom-ships.livejournal.com/7994.html  
Out Magazine


End file.
